deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxwell (Don't Starve) Vs The Root Pack
Intro Wiz: Today we look at old cartoon looking Characters. Boomstick: Wiz...that was horrible. Wiz: Shut it Boomstick! I didnt leave the cap on the camera for over 90 episodes! Boomstick: Well lets get to the fighters. Wiz: Fine we have Maxwell the lord of Dont starve. Boomstick: Fighting the Moe Tato, Weepy, and Psycarrot. Wiz: And its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, Boomstick: In a death Battle! (It shows Maxwell standing in front of Moe Tato) Maxwell Wiz: Sometime in the 1900S William Carter went on a ship from Londan to the US hopping to grow his magician career. His acts were a flop and he went into debt. When William was on a train it crashed and went off the rails. William found the blueprints for The Obelisk. He used The Obelisk to make his magic acts better become "The Amazing Maxwell". Maxwell soon met Charlie who became his assistant. Maxwell became irrational and insane carving madness on his apartment walls.For his huge final act he tried to pull a shadow out of The Obelisk. Instead of pulling a shadow out the shadow pulled him in. Maxwell escaped but The Shadow hand came out and pulled Maxwell with his assisent Charlie. Soon after that Maxwell fell onto the Nightmare Throne. 20 years later Maxwell talked to Wilson through a radio giving him the knowlage him to make a mysterious machine. When it was finally finished Maxwell forced Wilson to pull the lever letting Maxwell drag Wilson to the beginning on the game. Boomstick: Maxwell has The Codex, Dark sword, Night armor, Purple gem, and nightmare fuel. The Codex summons a maximum of 3 dark clones of Maxwell. The Dark sword is a ghostly sword that can be held. The Dark sword is made from nightmare fuel and a living log. The Night Armor is made out of nightmares as well and it takes most of the damage. The Purple Gem is used to make dark magical items and he can use Nightmare Fuel to fix his equipment or make them. Maxwells perks are "Dapper but frail", "Can split his mind into pieces", "on a first name basis with the dark". On the Nightmare throne Maxwell can change the islands inviorment from being super hot, super cold, or normal. Maxwell can still fight characters who should be building to multi-city block and hypersonic lasers, Maxwell can talk and understand pigs and rabbits. Maxwell can teleport and summon hounds. Wiz: Maxwell is weaker then most of the dont starve cast and at his strongest is when he is trapped in the Nightmare throne. The Root pack Wiz: Moe tato is the first member of The Root Pack. He made some deal with the devil for his soul and he went away to inkwell island, Botanic Panic. Where they wait for when Cuphead goes after them and tries to take his soul. Boomstick this is stupid, Boomstick: What do you mean Wiz? Wiz: Well we are talking about a literal potato that attacks a cup who is looking for its soul. Boomstick: I mean yeah but Moe Tato has some cool stuff. Wiz: Oh really? Like what? Boomstick: Moe tattoo starts off by shooting 3 balls of dirt and a worm. When Moe tato dies he will rub his cheeks in pain before disappearing into the ground. Wiz: That's the "cool stuff" Boomstick? Boomstick: Yeah its cooler then a robotic arm. Wiz: You take that back! Boomstick: No lets continue with the next member Weepy. Wiz: Wheepy fallows the same path as his brother, Moe tato. Boomstick: Great enthusiasm Wiz. Wiz: Do you want me to sound exited about a onion? Boomstick: At least try! Wiz: What "Cool stuff" does Weepy have Boomstick? Boomstick: He attacks with his tears with the river of tears hurting Cuphead and smaller tears will fall down also hurting cuphead. When Weepy is defeated Weepy has some layers pulled off, crying, and rubbing his cheeks.. Wiz: that isn't cool its more lame then anything. Boomstick: Maxwell is lame! Wiz: Hes more interesting them a onion who cries all the time! Boomstick: Yeah? Well how about the last member of the Root Pack? Wiz: Psycarrot somehow make a deal with the devil for his soul like his brothers. Boomstick: Psycarrot has carrot rockets that lock onto the target and he has Beta Carobeams which are laser rings that come out of his third eye, When Psycarrot is defeated he will pulls on his top leaved angered at himself screaming and crying. Wiz: Boomstick. Boomstick: Don't say it Wiz! Wiz: That is the only interesting one out of the three but that isn't saying anything. Boomstick: Wiz stop we will look biest. Wiz: Meh whatever at least its almost over. Pre fight Wiz: Now that our combatants our set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! FIGHT! Maxwell wakes up in Inkwell island and he walks around. He finds a casino and he walks in. Maxwell soon found himself putting his purple gem on the line. (Insert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-ys_60gmEE&list=PLocQeghkorOWXJ3tu8YwNfbwjxTJ2UZWV&index=2) The dice rolled across the table and he wins getting a lot of coins and his purple gem. Maxwell goes on a winning streaks laughing and sitting on a gold coin throne. King DIce: Hot Dowg! This guy can't lose! ???: Nice run boy. The other casino members gasped with Maxwell as they look at the casino owner, The Devil Himself. The Devil: Now, how about we raise the stakes? The devil had a evil grin across his face. The Devil: Win one more roll and all the loot in my casino is yours! Maxwell reached for the dice but he stops as the devil speaks. The Devil: But if you lose , I will get your souls! Deal? Maxwell with a evil plan grabbed the dice and he rolled. A Skeleton yelled out to Maxwell Skeleton: Good Gosh, Maxwell, no! The Skeleton was to late as Maxwell had already let go of the dice. The dice rolled and it went on a winning roll The Devil hit under the table and the dice rolled onto snake eyes. The Devil: Snake eyes! You lose! Now about those souls... Maxwell: You cheated! But if you want souls Maxwell held out a Nightmare fuel. The Devil roared and he smacked the nightmare fuel away. The Devil: No the deal was for your soul! Maxwell: There must be another way I can repay you The Devil: Hmm, perhaps there is. I have a list of runaway debaters. Collect their souls for me, and I just might pardon you fool. But for now! The Devil reaches behind Maxwells coin throne and he pulls all of it away leaving thee purple gem spinning in the air. Maxwell reaches for the purple gem but the Devil grabs the purple gem and pulls it away. The Devil: Now get going! You have 'til midnight tomorrow to collect every one of these souls! Otherwise I will be the one collecting yours! The Devil tosses Maxwell to Botomic panic! Maxwell: Freedom at last! Moe tato pops out of the ground and he looks at Maxwell. (Insert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-uH2_sPJuLw&index=6&list=PLocQeghkorOWXJ3tu8YwNfbwjxTJ2UZWV ) WALLOP Maxwell gets up and he runs at Moe tato. Maxwell: To arms! Moe Tato shoots out three balls of dirt at Maxwell. Maxwell pulls out his dark sword cutting the balls of dirt in half. Moe Tato shoots out a worm and it hits Maxwell Maxwell looks at the worm. Maxwell: Did you just toss a... a worm at me? Moe Tato tosses more dirt balls and worms at Maxwell. Maxwell jumps out of the way and he put son his night armor. Maxwell runs at Moe Tato and he cuts Moe Tato. Moe Tato grabs Maxwell and he slowly tries to crush him. Maxwell stabs into Moe Tatos hand and he slowly pushes Moe Tatos hands away. Moe Tato screams in pain and he grabs Maxwell slamming him to the ground. Maxwell looks at Moe tato and Moe Tato pulls the Dark sword out of his hand. Moe tato tosses it at Maxwell but it misses. Maxwell jumps up and he grabs his dark sword. Moe Tato shoots more dirt balls and worms at Maxwell increasing in speed. Maxwell laughs and he cuts the dirt balls and worms in half as he charges at Moe Tato. Moe Tato trys to stop Maxwell but Maxwell cuts up Moe Tato. Moe Tato rubs his cheeks and Maxwell cut up Moe Tato into French fries. Weepy pops out of the ground and Maxwell laughs. Weepy starts to cry and a tear hits Maxwells head hurting him. Maxwell summons a dark clone and they slash at Weepy. A tear falls and it is about to hit Maxwell but the dark clone cuts the tear. The Dark clone jumps at Weepy and he cuts Weepy. Weepy grabs The Dark clone and Maxwell. Weepy tries to smash the two togeather but The Dark clone stabs Weepys hand and Maxwell cuts off Weepys hand. Maxwell and the dark clone fall to the ground and they look at Weepy. Weepy crys more and Maxwell sighs Maxwell summons two more Dark clones and they all run at Weepy dodging tears. They all cut Weepy in half and they wipe tears from their eyes. Weepy rubs its cheeks and it falls down into a hole. Psycarrot comes out of the ground and he crushes the Dark clones Maxwell looks at Psycarrot and he sees carrots being shot at him. Maxwell cuts the carrots and he runs at Psycarrot. Psycarrot smacks Maxwell to the side and he opens his third eye. Maxwell tosses the Dark Sword at Psycarrot and it hits his third eye. Maxwell charges at Psycarrot and he jumps up. Psycarrot pulls the Dark Sword out and Maxwell snatched the Dark sword away stabbing Psycarrots eye again. Psycarrot screams and he trys to pull Maxwell away. Maxwell slides down Psycarrot slowly cutting him in half. Psycarrot tries to smash Maxwell but it fails dying of blood... carrot juice loss. KO! It shows Dark Clones cutting up Moe tato, Weepy, and Psycarrot into a huge stew. Result Wiz: Well this was... Boomstick: Say it Wiz. Wiz: Not lame but lets explain the fight. Boomstick; Maxwell was argubly faster and was stronger as he is to the building to MCB level as the Root pack at most is building. Wiz: Maxwell had better durability and equipment. Boomstick: Moe tatos loss was all spudden. Weepy wasnt up to the cut. Psycarrot became Byecarrot. Wiz: The Winner is Maxwell. NEXT TIME! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBZNpans4ZU VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVPONdZBh6s FNAF 2 vs THE PROXYS! Category:Gamehost0007